1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
When pluralities of motors are driven, for example, pluralities of controllers configured to control respectively the motors are arranged in parallel, in a so-called side-by-side configuration. In such a case, power supply terminals of these controllers mounted side-by-side are connected by bus bars for power supply.
JP, A, 2004-265841 discloses one example of a configuration used to connect the power supply terminals using the bus bars.